Dreamlike
by U-ta-gai
Summary: After having an exhausting day, Tsuna receives a surprise visit in his dreams from a certain someone...


**A ****Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfic**

**Title: Dreamlike**

**Genre: ****Romance**

**Pairing: ****6927**

**Warning:**** Shonen-ai. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Only the plot.**

**A/N: Konnichiwa minnasama! This is a short little something I came up with on the fly.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna was in bed, staring at the watermark stain on his ceiling, waiting for sleep to claim him. He had had a long day filled with Gokudera-kun's energetic shouts of 'Jyuudaime!', Hibrari-san's biting to death of unruly students, Reborn's daily serving of abuse to his body, and the chaos of Lambo's grenades and Ten-Year-Bazooka. Not to mention the Varia were coming tomorrow to give him a "surprise" inspection. Not exactly a surprise when you know all they were going to do was pick fights with you, drink all the liquor in Nanimori, and pretty much destroy everything in the house.<p>

Tsuna sighed and turned over on his side, away from where Reborn was sleeping away on his hammock. The clock on his desk told him that he had only been like this for 5 minutes, but it had felt more like 30. Tsuna cleared his mind of all the stress that had been plaguing him and eventually drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

><p>He was in a garden full of flowers. In the distance, he could see a white bench surrounded by different types of trees. He walked along a path that had seemed to simply form under his feet, and was guided to the white bench as if it was beckoning him to sit down on it. He did so and waited for whatever came next to happen.<p>

"Kufufu…. Good evening Tsunayoshi-kun," a voice whispered into his ear. Surprisingly, he did not jump from this greeting. Instead he calmly looked over his shoulder.

"Good evening Mukuro-san," Tsuna replied in an even voice. "What brings you here, into my dreams?"

"Oya oya, you don't seem shocked at all Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro pouted. "That takes the fun out of things."

"Really Mukuro-san, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked in an exasperated tone. "I've had a rough day and I need my strength for tomorrow when the Varia come calling."

"Hmmm? I need an excuse to see my favorite mafia boss?"

"Mukuro-san, you don't even like the mafia. Much less the Vongola Family" sighed Tsuna, closing his eyes and faced the front once more.

"That may be true, Tsunayoshi-kun, but that does not necessarily mean that I do not like you…." Mukuro breathed into Tsuna's ear. Tsuna sat straight up now, startled.

"W-what?" he stammered.

"Kufufu….I said, Tsunayoshi-kun, that even though I hate the mafia, it does not necessarily mean that I hate you."

Tsuna looked up at Mukuro blankly for a moment, until the meaning of his words finally hit him and Tsuna's face turned a deep red.

"U-u-umm th-thank you…?"stammered Tsuna, while he desperately tried to avoid looking at Mukuro.

"Oya oya, now is that a proper way to thank someone?" Mukuro chuckled.

He then reached out a gloved hand and grasped Tsuna's chin firmly before turning his face towards him. Tsuna's eyes went wide.

"Wh-what are you-"Tsuna was cut off as Mukuro descended on his lips. Mukuro skillfully silenced Tsuna with his mouth, then gently pulled away, leaving a breathless Tsuna. Mukuro gazed at his handy work. Tsuna's eyes were hooded and there was a pink tint to his cheeks, making them look rosy. He was panting a bit and the image before Mukuro was definitely having an effect on his libido.

"Kufufufu Tsunayoshi-kun…You look so very ravish able like this…" said Mukuro. Tsuna turned an even deeper shade of red after hearing that, and he looked downwards.

"As much as I'd like for us to continue this lovely…_chat_…it is time for you to wake up," sighed Mukuro, putting on a disappointed face. He relinquished his hold on Tsuna's chin and patted his head. He then turned and started walking deeper into the forest.

"W-w-wait! Mukuro-san!" shouted Tsuna. "I have a question!"

Mukuro paused. He looked back.

"Yes Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna blushed, but held his head up.

"U-umm…Why did you kiss me…?"

Mukuro smirked at Tsuna's hesitant behavior.

"Because, Tsunayoshi-kun, I. Like. You."

With that Mukuro walked away into the forest.

_S__ee you another night, my dear Tsunayoshi-kun…_


End file.
